Xenoverse
by Hexalys
Summary: Something evil is rewriting the history of Universe 7. The Kais, forbidden from interfering directly, use the Dragon Balls to summon a being best suited to protect the timeline. What they got was a foulmouthed teenager with no fighting abilities. Corrin isn't just some girl though, she's a DBZ fan who knows exactly what she's doing... maybe. Kind of? Okay, not really.


**Disclaimer** **:** "If I'm lying about owning Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super, then may god strike me dead!" * _in comes a bolt of lightning that I hastily dodge_ * "Ha, nice try jackass! Next time give it you're A-game!" (I don't own TFS's DBZ Abridge either!)

As you can tell from the unimaginative tittle, I was inspired to write this after playing the video game, Dragon Ball Xenoverse and its sequel. I want to point out that this follows the bare bones of the game's storyline, while also following a mixture of the anime, manga, and movies. Characters such as the Supreme Kai of Time, Demigra, Towa, and Mira, will be involved in this fic, but no Trunks other than the appearances he makes in the anime. I plan on sprinkling in some DBZ abridge too, because let's be honest, who doesn't quote the fuck outta TeamFourStar?

Now to address some important things. While we know about the Xenoverse plotline, in this fic, Xenoverse wasn't made into a game in our world. This is so that my OC doesn't already know the Xenoverse storyline, characters, etc. That said, while the plotline will focus on my OC who is summoned to stop whoever * _cough, Towa & Mira, cough_* is dicking with the timeline, I've all but cannibalized the Time/time traveling mechanics used and explained in the games. Finally, my OC is brought to the DBZ universe around the time that Resurrection of 'F' comes out in Japan, meaning her foreknowledge does not go beyond that.

Side note, my OC's name is Corrin and is pronounced _Core-in_ , just so everyone's on the same page.

* * *

Corrin Saga | A New Adventure Unfolds! Porunga Summons A Hero?!

 _Age 772 / November 1_

"Tooooh-Kiiiii."

"This is not good, not good at all." A small being said, frowning from where she was bent over the Scroll of Eternity. Her eyes traveled swiftly over the scripture before turning to look up at one of the twelve Time Crystals that stood in the Time Vault. She had begun to notice the slight change in the seventh one's light recently. Where it once shone with a radiant blue glow, like the others, she could now spot a malevolent gleam of purple shooting across its' surface intermittently. "There's no doubt about it." The Supreme Kai of Time muttered somberly, her eyebrows narrowing in concern. "Someone is tampering with the timeline."

"Tooooh!" She was startled suddenly as a bird landed on her head, his long tail feathers covering her face. "Kiiiiiii!"

"Would you get out of here Tokitoki?!" She shouted as she threw up her fists, unsettling the bird from his place on her head. "I'm trying to deal with a crisis here! Can't you see that? Something is seriously wrong."

"Yes, I've sensed it as well." A new, calmer voice said from behind the woman, causing her to let out a shriek of surprise as she quickly turned around. There stood two Kais, but her gaze quickly latched onto the shorter male as she hurriedly bowed her head in respect. He was only a few inches taller than herself, his skin a light purple, which was complimented by his white mohawk that she'd always found rather dashing. She suddenly worried about her own hair and silently prayed Tokitoki hadn't messed it up.

"Oh, Shin! Forgive me, I didn't sense your approach." She hurriedly greeted him, keeping her head low so that neither Kai could see the blush staining her cheeks. "It's good to see you again. You as well Kibito." Kibito, ever the loyal attendant of the Kais, returned her bow with a respectful one of his own while the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 nodded in return, frowning slightly.

"It is good to see you too, Chronoa. If only it were under better circumstances." He replied as he fixed his gaze onto the Time Crystal of Universe 7 just as it flashed dark purple for an instant. "So, it is as I suspected. Something malevolent is stirring." The Supreme Kai of Time hummed lowly in agreement.

"Yes, although I had hoped I was mistaken…" Chronoa trailed off, before turning back to the Scroll of Eternity. Already some of the words had begun to turn illegible, as if the letters themselves were shifting into a different sentence all together. The past was in flux, unstable. Her hands clenched in unease, honestly able to say that she'd never seen anything like this before. "Who do you think could be responsible for such a thing?"

"I had originally feared that this was Babadi's handiwork, but this magic, although just as sinister in nature, is unfamiliar to me." At mentioning the evil wizard, the Supreme Kai's countenance grew dark for a moment, his mood soured by bad memories. He turned to her, inquiring eyes landing on the Scroll. "May I?" Shin asked and she silently stepped aside to let him examine it. His quiet gasp told her that she was not seeing things. "Impossible! The Scroll, I-I can't read it! But does that mean… the past is changing?" Chronoa bit her lip and nodded reluctantly.

"The flow of time, something is very odd about it. At this rate, history–" She dropped her eyes to the ground. "No—everything—will collapse."

"What?!" Kibito shouted, disbelief taking over his usually stoic demeanor. "Surely there's something you can do Supreme Kai of Time?"

"I cannot." She admitted lowly with a slight shake of her head. "The rules are very clear. I am not allowed to interfere. That is the God of Time's purpose, but he's–" Chronoa winced at the thought of her counterpart.

"Yes, if he were present," Shin said with grimace "we would all be in even graver danger."

"With him gone though, only Lord Zen-Oh himself has the authority to correct the timeline." ' _Of course, that doesn't mean others haven't tried._ ' She silently added, her thoughts turning towards the most recent attempt at changing the timeline. A mortal, a half-Saiyan named Trunks, had gone back in time to save his loved ones. It was only because his reasons were so noble that she hadn't interfered or reported Trunk's transgressions—even though another alternate timeline was incidentally created when the bio-android Cell had gone back in time too. "And I am… hesitant to bring this matter to him. Who knows how he would react?" The possibilities alone made the Kais go silent with dread.

"You may not be able to interfere, but what of another?" The Supreme Kai muttered after a moment. With a careful hand, he set down the Scroll of Eternity, before bringing the same hand up to hold his chin in a thoughtful manner. "If we were to send a champion, a warrior to stop whoever is tampering with history, would that work?"

"Perhaps." Chronoa replied slowly, turning the idea over in her head. "But I still wouldn't be able to use my powers to send them into the past to where these changes are originating." Her mind riffled through other ways to send someone through time. There were wormholes of course, techniques that manipulated time, and as she had most recently discovered, time machines. But all of those options had their downsides. Wormholes were rare and even then, there was no determining the destination. The few time-based techniques that existed wouldn't do the job either. And time machines only created alternate timelines that put stress on the Time Crystals. Maybe there was some magical item that could– "I've got it!" She shouted suddenly, startling the others.

"G-got what?" Shin asked, hand resting over his heart as he stared at her with wide eyes. She was too excited to feel embarrassed by her outburst though.

"We can use the Dragon Balls!" Chronoa answered in delight.

"Dragon Balls?" Kibito inquired and the Supreme Kai looked just as confused. She huffed at the two of them, puffing her cheeks out in irritation.

"Honestly, you two should know about them. They are some of the most powerful artifacts in the known Universes." Seeing both Kais looking properly chastised, she continued. "The Dragon Balls I'm speaking about are based off the Super Dragon Balls, which are a set of seven planet-sized balls created by the Dragon God, Zalama. The Super Dragon Balls have the ability to grant any wish and are currently scattered across the multi-verse. But I'm suggesting we use the Namekian Dragon Balls and summon the Eternal Dragon, who will grant any three wishes within its power."

"They sound incredible. Why have I never heard of this before?" The Supreme Kai grumbled more to himself than her. Immediately feeling guilty, Chronoa patted the dejected Kai's shoulder in comfort.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget you never got to finish your training." She didn't say anymore, knowing that the sad fate of the other Supreme Kais was a taboo subject. Being the only survivor, Shin had taken over as best he could, but it was moments like these that she was reminded of how much he still needed to learn.

"Yes. There are times where I forget that as well. Forgive me." It was only when he turned to smile at her did the Supreme Kai of Time realize just how close she'd gotten to the other Kai. Quickly spinning around, she chuckled nervously as her face flushed bright red.

"A-ah, s-so, anyway. Namek." She stuttered, glaring at Tokitoki as she spotted her best friend laughing at her from behind his wing.

"Yes, we should head there immediately before the timeline is endangered further." The Supreme Kai announced as he turned towards his friend. "Kibito, if you would?"

"Of course, master." Chronoa moved over to join them, glancing back at the Times Crystals one last time before Kibito teleported them to Namek. She blinked at the abrupt change in scenery, taking in their surroundings with a curious gaze. Where her world was small, really no more than a couple of acres in space, Namek was vast and made up of different elements. Green waters, blue foliage, brown mountains in the distance, and a bright green sky with three suns greeted her.

"Where do we start?" The Supreme Kai asked and she stretched out her senses, looking for the nearest village.

"We need to find the Grand Elder and ask for permission to use the Dragon Balls." Chronoa answered, locating a village a handful of miles away from them.

"Would they refuse us?" He asked with some concern, following the Supreme Kai of Time as she led the way.

"Not if we explain that all of existence is at stake." She replied with a shrug. "The Namekians are a very pragmatic race." And indeed Chronoa was proven right. The settlement they soon found had greeted them warily, but once the Supreme Kai had explained who they were and why they needed the Dragon Balls, the Elder of the village directed them to Grand Elder Moori, who had all seven balls with him. The Grand Elder was a genial Namek, graciously offering them the use of their Dragon Balls once they explained the situation again. A crowd of Namekians stood back some few feet from them, looking on in curiosity.

"Arise Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you, Porunga!" Grand Elder Moori shouted and a great blast of golden light shot up into the sky, causing the Kais to avert their eyes.

"My goodness." Chronoa heard Shin gasp from beside her, while Kibito made a low noise of awe. The Supreme Kai of Time quickly looked up and stared in amazement. She had never seen the Eternal Dragon before and it was a massive creature, hovering above them with an impressive hulking form.

"You have summoned the Eternal Dragon, speak so that I may grant your three wishes."

"Great Porunga, time is being tampered with! If nothing is done, the very fabric of reality will collapse in on itself. Please, I ask you to search the multi-verse and bring forth the being best suited to protect it!" The Supreme Kai of Time called, feeling mildly intimidated as she met the creature's gaze. The Dragon's pupil-less eyes glowed bright red for a moment before a funnel of white light appeared in front of the Dragon Balls, which quickly began to take shape. Chronoa clenched her fists, a swell of determination filling her as she spoke quietly. "This is it."

* * *

On the surface, Corrin Cobb was an average sixteen-year-old. She was a Junior in the local high school, and lived in two-story house in a nice neighborhood. She was on the swim team during middle school, but had forgone signing up upon entering high school. She was into video games and binge-watched shows on Netflix.

Yet, if people got to know her, they would realize that her life wasn't quite as trivial as they thought. For one thing, Corrin didn't really have any friends. This wasn't because she was emo, like her mother seemed to think, but because the one best friend she'd had since first grade had moved away at the beginning of summer. Corrin had acquaintances, she'd grown up with most of her classmates, she knew them well enough and got along fine. However, come the end of the day, she didn't invite others over to her house. Likewise no one asked her to go to the mall with them after school. In truth, Corrin was an introvert, and she was fine with it.

Besides her lacking social life, they was the much more damning fact that she came from a broken family. Her parents were the type who never should've been together, let alone have a kid together. They'd been coworkers in a law firm, and from what Corrin had pieced together over the years, her birth came from one passionate night culminating from months of sharing a joint case. There'd been no love between them, although she assumed her parents had to have at least liked each other to have sex. Luckily, her mother didn't agree with abortion, and it turned out her father had been looking to settle down anyways.

Foolishly believing themselves to be practical people, they had decided to get married. It didn't take long for them to realize what a mistake that was.

Corrin grew up in a household full of fighting. The arguments were the same kind most couples fought about—dishes going unwashed, the trash not taken out, and screaming about the bad habits that they couldn't stand in each other. Thankfully the arguing never escalated into anything physical, but that didn't mean that kind of environment wasn't damaging. Corrin would never say that their yelling had affected her one way or the other, but she knew she grew up neglected, and if someone held a gun up to her head, she would admit to having felt unloved too.

When she was seven-years-old her parents finally decided to get a divorce. The courts lasted longer than it should've. As they were lawyers, her parents represented themselves, fighting tooth and nail over everything as one last hurrah. As she understands it, they had ultimately broken even, which of course infuriated them both. Corrin went on to live with her mother and spent weekends with her father. After a few years, those weekend visits quickly dwindled down to once a month outings and every other holiday. By the time Corrin was ten, she stopped seeing her father altogether—or rather, he stopped coming to see her. Last she heard, he was living in California with a new wife and a new kid on the way.

As for her mother—well, saying they weren't close would be an understatement. From a very young age, Corrin had known that the most important thing in her mother's life was her career. She was one of those independent, work-driven women who thought being a feminist meant she was supposed to hate men. Corrin and her mother didn't understand one another and this often resulted in arguments.

Because of how she grew up, Corrin hit her rebellious phase kind of early. She was getting detentions by the time she was in fifth grade and sometimes got into fights with other kids. Only the very real threat of being sent to boarding school was what got her to stop acting out. As a result, Corrin did eventually get better grades. Classes she was receiving D's and F's in gradually became B's and A's. Not that her mother praised her academics any. So long as she wasn't being bothered by the school, the woman couldn't care less.

"Just one more year after this, and then I'm done with high school forever." Corrin sighed to herself as she entered her home. In all honesty, she probably would've enjoyed school more if she didn't have to get up so early or deal with the other students. She genuinely liked learning. Human intersections, not so much. "I'm home! Not that anybody's here to give a shit!" Maisy cursed freely, not as disappointed at arriving to an empty house as she would've been years ago. She was indifferent to it now.

Corrin made her way into the kitchen, leaving her bookbag on the counter where she would do her homework later. Humming to herself, she browsed the contents of her fridge before deciding to settle for a ham sandwich that would tie her over until dinner. Once her snack was made, Corrin moved into the living room, idly taking a bite out of her sandwich, and sat down in front of her laptop.

"Hmm, what to watch? Naruto? Nah, I'd have trudge through their latest filler arc." She brought up YouTube, browsing for something interesting. A thumbnail image at the bottom of her screen caught her attention, making her smile. Dragon Ball Z had been her favorite show as a kid. When her parents started yelling abuse at each other she would go to her room and watch the old VHS tapes her older cousin had given to her. There she could get lost in the animated world of Dragon Ball. It made her childhood a little more bearable. "History of Trunks, TeamFourStar edition. I haven't watched that one in a while." She clicked on the video and readied herself for pure comic gold.

However, not even ten seconds into the video, a deep, guttural voice rang throughout the… room? For a second, Corrin thought the voice was coming from inside her head, but that was impossible.

" _ **Someone summons you from a land far away.**_ " The voice startled her so much she dropped her sandwich on the floor. Corrin hastily stood up, brown eyes searching for the creep who had broken into her house. But there was no one there—not in the living room at least.

"The hell does that mean, asshole?!" She growled nervously, her gaze quickly darting around the room once more. "No, you know what? I don't care! Get the fuck outta my house before I call the cops!" It was a good threat. Too bad her phone was in her backpack, which was in the damn kitchen.

" _ **Come forth, chosen one!**_ "

Corrin didn't even know how to describe what happened next.

Light surrounded her, which pretty much convinced her right then and there that she'd either fallen asleep at some point without realizing it, or that the ham in her sandwich had gone really, really, bad. Then, ridiculously enough, it felt as if the floor beneath her disappeared for a second. She stumbled forwards as her vision whited out for a terrifying moment. Fortunately, she got her vision and balance back after a few stumbling steps, but this left her blinking stupidly as she saw that her living was missing. She gasped sharply as she stared wide-eyed at her surroundings in confusion. Somehow, she had gotten outside and–

"Why does everything look so weird?" Corrin gaped at the scenery in front of her, which looked like someone had tried to blend reality with animation. The contrasting visuals irritated her eyes and she found herself squinting as a result. She brought her hands up to rub her eyes, only to find that nothing changed. The world still looked like a trippy art piece and she wasn't her living room. Corrin's stomach twisted in on itself as she quickly identified the people in front of her.

"This is the warrior?" A male, the tallest and broadest amongst the motely crew, grunted, not sounding particularly impressed. He had pale red skin, pointy ears, hairless eyebrows, long white hair, and was dressed in a strange style of clothes that was shared by the two shorter people standing on either side of him. "She is but a child."

"Calm yourself Kibito, the Dragon would not make a mistake." The woman said, though she didn't look as sure as she sounded. She was small and slight, matching the stature of a child, but boasted soft curves to signify her age. She had pinkish-purple skin, peach colored hair, thin eyebrows and pointy ears. Unlike the other two, Corrin had no idea who she was supposed to be.

"Indeed, we should not judge her solely on her appearance." The short man, who was absolutely not the Supreme Kai from Dragon Ball Z, added gently. He had light purple skin, again with the pointy ears, expressive black eyes, and a snowy white mohawk. He smiled at Corrin as she stared at them, and he levitated— _fucking levitated_ —towards her! "Greetings warrior, it is an honor to meet you." He paused in front of her, still hovering a foot off the ground, and she gawked at him in astonishment. "I'm sorry, this must be confusing for you. Please, allow us to explain."

"…You're the Supreme Kai." Corrin whispered dazedly, suddenly feeling as if she couldn't catch her breath. "But that's–" She took a step backwards, hardly noticing the curious expression on his face. Looking over the area again, she found herself encircled by… Namekians? No, no that wasn't possible! Corrin looked behind her and promptly fell onto her ass when she caught sight of the Eternal Dragon looming over her. It was gigantic, easily as a tall as a skyscraper, with bulging muscles and glowing red eyes. She hastily shuffled away from the creature in an awkward crabwalk, gasping more from fear than anything else. "Porunga?! I-I don't understand! How–"

"Calm yourself young one." The Supreme Kai, who had to be a figment of her imagination, finally dropped down to the ground, holding his hands out in the universal 'I come in peace' gesture. "You seem to know who I am, but allow me to make proper introductions." He gave a slight bow. "My name is Shin and I am indeed the Supreme Kai. This is my vassal and dearest friend, Kibito, and this is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time." He motioned to the other two as he introduced them. Kibito narrowed his eyes at her, while the new one, Chronoa, made… peace signs?

"Hello there!" The Supreme Kai of Time greeted happily, practically skipping towards the teenager. She offered her hand out to Corrin, who reluctantly took it. Though the woman's hand was tiny, it felt real, and despite her small size Chronoa had no trouble pulling Corrin onto her feet. Once again standing, the young girl could only stare stupidly at the fictional beings in front of her. The Supreme Kai of Time was incredibly short and likely stood under four feet.

"Um, h-hi?" She blinked at them, still too shocked to know how to react. "I'm– I'm Corrin, Corrin Cobb…" She murmured slowly, wondering if bad ham could cause intense hallucinations. "It's—er, nice to meet you, I guess?"

"Insolent girl!" Kibito shouted as he glared down at her. She'd never fully appreciated how big the guy was until now. Her chin barely came up to his waist! "You will bow and greet the Supreme Kai and the Supreme Kai of Time with the utmost respect!"

"Kibito." The Supreme Kai said, his voice laden with soft disapproval. "That is no way to treat someone whom we are asking aide from." The giant made an exaggerated face of… alarm? It was hard for her to tell, especially since his eyes actually bulged out of his head a little as several sweat drops appeared along his forehead and temple. ' _Oh wow, this is so freaky._ '

"Forgive me, master." Kibito hastily replied as he bowed deeply. "You are right, of course." He glanced down at her with narrow eyes and continued halfheartedly. "I apologize, girl."

"Uh, sure, it's fine." Corrin muttered back in the same tone. She raised her hand to rub her eyes again, but this time caught sight of how… strange she looked. And it wasn't just her hand. Shaking slightly, Maisy's eyes widened in shock as they traveled over the rest of her body. She looked the same, in the broadest sense of the word. Tan-ish skin, black hair that went a few inches past her shoulder, blue jeans, grey sneakers, red tank top, and her favorite yellow button-down shirt.

However, it almost looked like black ink outlined her now unblemished skin. Her clothes lacked interweaving threads and had been—for lack of a better term—Toriyama-fied, looking like something that came out of the 90s. Even her hair was different. Her bangs stuck out in gravity defying spikes, the individual hairs somehow amassed together in solid forms rather than lose strands. She ran her hand through her hair experimentally, but it felt the same and she could feel the individual strands, see them separate for a moment, before they became integrated once more.

"This is impossible." Corrin whispered as she studied her hands, which now lacked many of the lines that had been etched into her palms since birth. She felt woozy all of a sudden and was pretty much would've faceplanted right there had the Supreme Kai not laid a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright young one?" He asked and she glanced down at him. He was about a half a head or so shorter than her, though his mohawk gave the illusion of being taller, and Corrin found the height difference strange, though she wasn't sure why. He'd been short in the anime, he should be short in person. Which shouldn't be possible because Dragon Ball Z wasn't supposed to be real! "You look pale, and you're shaking." Corrin hesitantly laid a hand over his, which felt like touching any other person, and swallowed back her mounting hysteria.

"I'm—I'm f-fine. I'm just… trying to wrap my head around–" She started haltingly, not sure how to continue. How does she explain that everything, everyone present, was just a cartoon? That she's absolutely terrified and has no idea what's going on? This couldn't be a dream, it felt too real, which lead to a slew of other possibilities. Was she hallucinating? Was she simply out of her mind? Was this actually happening? "This." She finished belatedly and the Supreme Kai smiled at her.

"I understand. The transition must've be disorienting. Please, allow us to explain." He took a step back, releasing her, and Corrin's eyes travelled between him and the Supreme Kai of Time. The female Kai was an unknown. Maisy couldn't ever remember seeing her in the anime. Perhaps she'd been in the manga? Or from a movie that never got translated to English?

"You see," Chronoa started, "as the Supreme Kai of Time, it's my duty to watch over the timeline. However, recently someone has started tampering with the history of Universe 7. We came here and asked Porunga to summon a warrior best suited to stop whoever is causing these changes. Please, we need your help!" She said earnestly as she stepped forward and grasped Corrin's hands. "You're our only hope!" The teenager stared at the Kai, trying to breakdown the woman's expositional onslaught. Her gaze switched between the male Kais, then moved onto the Namekians, who seemed to have inched closer. Everyone was staring at her intensely and there was a serious atmosphere hanging in the air.

"I understood almost none of that explanation." Corrin admitted plainly, causing almost everyone, save for the Supreme Kai and who she pegged to be Elder Moori, to unanimously fallover anime-style. "What the hell does Universe 7 mean? And a warrior? I'd barely qualify as a yellow belt. Y'know, if I actually took karate."

"What do you mean you're not a warrior!?" The female Kai shouted as she leapt back up to her feet, nearly spraying Corrin with anime spit. The teenager raised her hands and stepped away from the irate Kai, who quickly turned on Porunga. "Hey, what gives?! I asked for a warrior to protect the timeline!" The stout Namekian Corrin suspected to be Moori cleared his throat.

"Forgive me Supreme Kai of Time, but you asked Porunga to bring forth the being best suited to protect time. You never specified for a warrior." She looked back at him incredulously.

"What?!"

"It's kinda like a Money's Paw." Corrin cut in, never able to resist the chance to quote TeamFourStar at others. "You have to be careful with the hubris in your wish." Moori looked her over approvingly as he nodded.

"Yes, she is correct. You must be very conscientious of your wording." He seemed a bit remorseful as his eyes darted towards the ground, bowing slightly as his hand clenched his wooden staff. "Forgive me, I should've warned you beforehand." The Supreme Kai of Time dragged a hand over her face, one eye closed in a wince as she looked back at the Namekian.

"No, no, it's not your fault. I didn't really think it through." She admitted apologetically. Corrin studied everyone's reactions, taking in how disheartened they appeared to be. It certainly didn't do her self-esteem any good, but she got the gist of why they were disappointed. She was supposed to be the hero—the answer to their prayers. And what they got was her. Corrin looked up at Porunga, wondering if she should just ask him to send her home.

' _But,_ ' a small voice whispered in the back of her head, ' _if this is real, can I truly pass up this once in a lifetime chance?_ ' Maybe… maybe she could play along with whatever this fantasy was. For a little while at least.

"…Can't you teach me?" Corrin asked, directing her hesitant question towards the Supreme Kai, who seemed to be more thoughtful than anything else. He turned to her, wordlessly raising an eyebrow. "To fight and use energy, I mean. Teach me what I need to know before sending me back to stop, er, whoever you need me to stop?"

"Hmm, I suppose so." He replied lowly. "Supreme Kai of Time?" Maisy glanced to see that the female Kai was listening to their conversation. "What do you think?"

"The problem is that we don't have a lot of time before the changes to the past set in. And if they do that, it'll rewrite the present. Who knows what sort of strain that would put on the multi-verse?" Corrin wasn't sure whether she should question that or not. Time travel was always convoluted as fuck and her brain was already overloaded with, well, everything else.

"If I may," Moori began, "we can dismiss Porunga now and summon him again in half a year."

"That might work…" The female Kai said slowly.

"Doubtful. The girl's power level is nonexistent." Kibito interjected, sounding as if she was worth less than the dirt they stood on. "Even if the Supreme Kai himself trained her, the girl's abilities would be that of a novice at best." While he was being an ass about it, Corrin had to admit Kibito had a point. Even with several years worth of training, there was a limit to how strong she could get. The human fighters were pretty much obsolete during the Buu Saga and even before that, characters like Tien and Yamcha were in the background. Krillin played a more involved role, but got his ass kicked almost constantly for it. To put up any kind of fight she'd have to be at least half-Saiyan…

"Kibito–" The Supreme Kai started warningly.

"No, he's right." Corrin breathed as a crazy mind-blowing idea came into existence. "I'm human, I can only get so strong. But, with the Dragon Balls—Oh man, that would be so awesome!" She gushed, smiling for the first time since her living room disappeared.

"What?" The Supreme Kai asked curiously.

"I could become a Super Saiyan!" She shouted frantically. She whirled towards the Eternal Dragon, too excited to even think about running her idea pass the Kais. "Porunga, can you make me half-Saiyan, with a tail and everything?!"

"It is within my power." He answered and she nearly squealed with joy.

"Do it now please!"

"Wait, hold on a–" The Supreme Kai of Time began, but the Eternal Dragon's eyes were already glowing.

"As you wish." Light enveloped Corrin once again, though it felt different than the last time. Probably because she wasn't being transported to an anime-cum-alternate reality. Her body tingled oddly, and felt a little overheated, not unlike having a low fever. There was an itching discomfort around her tailbone, but it last only a few seconds.

When the light faded, Maisy didn't feel all that different, nor did she look any different from what she could see—aside from the brown furry tail hanging limply behind her, that is. It was an odd feeling, to have new limb that she had no idea how to move. She held her breath, mesmerized at the sight of it as exhilaration started swelling up inside of her. This in turn caused the tail to lift up and wiggle happily behind her.

"Holy shit, this is fucking amazing!" She cheered, tentatively brushing her hand over the tail— _her Saiyan tail_ —and almost shivered at the new sensation. It was sensitive in a way she couldn't describe, sending foreign signals to her brain that she could barely comprehend. Just touching the tail itself was a novel experience. She'd never touched a monkey's tail before, but she can't imagine it would've felt very different. Her ecstatic mood was ruined by a not-so-gentle punch to the top of her head. "Ow!"

"You will not speak so crudely in the presence of the Kais!" Kibito bellowed over Corrin, who rubbed her head while crouching, a little disturbed to find a giant bump bulging through her hair.

"Fuck, dude!" She cried, her pain quickly turning to anger. "What the hell?!" She glared at up at him, unsurprised to see he was sporting red tick marks on the side of his head. "You didn't have to hit me! Christ!" Strangely, rubbing the bump seemed to make the swelling go down rapidly.

"Kibito, please behave yourself." The Supreme Kai uttered in a scolding tone before turning to Corrin. "What did you wish for?" Oh shit, she didn't even consider that they might need all three wishes.

"Uh, I wished to be half-Saiyan? Because Saiyans are one of the strongest races in the universe?" She muttered, fearing she might've just fucked up some grand plan. "They're incredible fighters and have a genetic ability called Zenkai. When they recover from near death, their overall powers increase immensely." She glanced over at the Namekians. "Goku, one of the last full-blooded Saiyans, defeated Frieza and essentially saved the Namekian race by becoming a Super Saiyan."

"This is true." Moori added helpfully. "The Saiyans are powerful. Even Goku's son was stronger than most Namekian warriors, and he was just a young boy at the time."

"Exactly. Being half-Saiyan will allow me to grow stronger a lot faster than I could've as a human." Corrin continued, nodding towards the Grand Elder in thanks. "Uh, you didn't need all three wishes, did you?"

"No, not really. To be honest, we didn't plan out much besides summoning a champion and sending them, you, back in time." The Supreme Kai of Time answered with a slight shake of her head. "But with that wish, I think you've already proven yourself to be the champion we need." She continued with a pleased smile. "Thank you for your assistance, Porguna. We'll see ya real soon, big guy." She winked and waved at the Dragon, who blushed a little.

"Oh, sure." He remarked with uncharacteristic bashfulness. "Farewell." Engulfed in bright golden light, the Dragon Balls shot up into the air, splitting into seven different directions that traveled at incredible speeds.

"I will have my people look for the Dragon Balls. We should be able to recover them by the time you return." Moori announced after a moment and the Supreme Kai bowed his head in gratitude.

"Thank you, we deeply appreciate your assistance, Grand Elder Moori." He said before turning to Corrin. "We will return to my world, where we'll immediately begin your training."

"Master! You aren't seriously going to train this girl yourself?!" Kibito shouted incredulously. The Supreme Kai glanced up at him, smirking slightly. "To a bring a mere mortal to the Sacred World of the Kais?! It's unheard of!"

"Well, you were the one to suggest the idea. I think it has merit." He replied in a mischievous tone and Kibito sputtered wordlessly. "Will you join us, Supreme Kai of Time?"

"For now." She agreed with a nod, her expression growing worried. "I'll have to return to the Time Vault and monitor the temporal disturbances."

"I understand." He responded before turning back to the newly created half-Saiyan. "Come, Corrin." She went to walk towards the Supreme Kai, only to find herself stumbling slightly as her new tail seemed to throw off her normal gait.

"Whoa, okay, that's gonna take some getting used to." She mumbled before smiling sheepishly at the others. Fortunately, they were only a few steps away and her stumbling covered most of that distance. "Ready to go whenever you are!" She chirped and the Supreme Kai nodded.

"Then let us be off." He smiled back at her before looking up at Kibito. "If you would, my friend?"

"Yes master." More light surrounded them, this time yellow, encircling them in a translucent ball of energy. It tingled around Corrin, making the hair on her arms stand on end. She waved at the Namekians, smiling as a few returned the gesture, and suddenly found herself staring out at a new horizon. She blinked before wavering in her spot, disoriented by the sudden teleportation. Her stomach roiled with that sinking sensation she usually got on roller coasters.

"That was not fun." Corrin murmured, bracing her hands against her keens and trying her best not to heave. She'd never be able to live it down if she threw up on the Supreme Kai's planet.

"Are you alright?" Supreme Kai asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile. "Apologies. I should've warned you in advance."

"What? And deprive Kibito of his fun?" She asked, just able to see the smug look on the taller Kai's face. It quickly shifted into a glare at her words though. The Supreme Kai chuckled under his breath while the female Kai shot Kibito a disapproving look. When she felt her stomach settle, Corrin straightened as best she could with her new sense of balance, and took in her surroundings. "Oh, wow."

The Sacred World of the Kais was beautifully breathtaking. The anime definitely didn't do it any justice. And how could it? This place was only ever a backdrop for the characters and as such, had received little detailing. But now, now that this wasn't just a show, she could fully see how stunning this world was. It made her regret not taking more time to observe Namek.

The trees were sparse in the area they stood, but the grass was the prettiest of greens, the kind she never thought she would see in real life. A nearby pound was so clear, it reflected the sky above. That was the most breathtaking part. The sky was a painted mesh of color. Of soft pinks, warm yellows, and dazzling purples that led to darker colors the higher up she looked. She could see dozens of what could either be planets or moons in the distance. Strangely enough, she couldn't find any stars or even a sun. The latter meant the world should've been pitch black, but it wasn't.

"This is amazing." Corrin whispered reverently.

"Thank you. I think so as well, but my opinion is a bit biased after all." The Supreme Kai hummed fondly as his eyes swept over his home.

"Be grateful girl. No mortal has ever been allowed to see this—let alone set foot upon the home of the Kais." She aimed a mild glare in the giant's direction. His holier-than-thou attitude was really starting to piss her off. It wouldn't be long before she started talking back. "And dressed like that. Ugh, disgraceful." With that, Kibito raised his arm, leaving his hand to hover over Corrin's head. Light engulfed her again, but it was more like a shower of sparkles, and they only seemed to shine on her clothes rather than her skin. Squinting over herself once the light faded, her jaw dropped a little at seeing that her outfit had changed. Gone were her jeans, sneakers, and favorite yellow shirt.

Instead she now wore the clothes of the Kais.

"How about asking permission next time, kay bud?" Corrin grumbled before looking over the outfit. The pants and long-sleeved top were white, while the weird overcoat was a bright red that matched her tank top's color. Corrin noticed that the color was more vibrant than Kibito's, whose own coat seemed to have a maroon tint, now that she had a better comparison. The overcoat's accenting lines were a sunny yellow, as opposed to the mustard yellow Kibito bore, with her boots being the same color. A long blue sash was tied sideways around her waist, allowing her new tail plenty of freedom. Her hands shot up to her ears after a moment, and she grimaced when she found a pair of Potara Earrings. She quickly tore them off and the Supreme Kai blinked at her in confusion.

"Typical. Not even a moment passes, and you already show disrespect." Kibito growled as she all but threw the earrings on the ground.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to be accidentally fused with one of you for the rest of eternity." She groused back, only for the male Kais to stare back at her blankly.

"What nonsense are you talking about, girl?" The giant demanded while the female Kai narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Wait, don't tell you two don't know about the Potara Earrings' special ability?!" The Supreme Kai of Time asked, her question quickly becoming a shout as she realized they were indeed clueless.

"Special ability?" The Supreme Kai repeated weakly, which was answer enough.

"Seriously?" The female Kai face-palmed with an audible groan. "Okay, listen up!" She frowned at the men, who straightened at her stern tone. "The Potara Earrings have the ability to fuse two people into a single entity for an hour, although the fusion becomes permanent if a Kai is involved." The explanation was lost on Corrin, who could only stare at the trio as she realized what she'd just done. Now that Kibito and the Supreme Kai knew about the earrings, Old Kai wouldn't be to trick them into fusing. Not that she had a problem with that. She hadn't minded Shinto, as she'd like to call him, but she had been upset over how the pair was hoodwinked into it. Corrin was more worried about how this might affect the overall storyline. Surely it wouldn't change too much, right?

"But if we didn't know that, how could the girl?" Kibito complained as he shot her an angry look, startling Corrin out of her thoughts.

"You recognized me as well." The Supreme Kai stated as he studied her. "And yet I know we have never met."

"Er, well in my universe, lots of people know about you guys." She uttered, her face taking on a pinched expression. "But there you were just... characters in a story." Corrin continued, trying her hardest not to let slip that they were a form of entertainment.

"That's why you were so disbelieving upon your arrival." The Supreme Kai concluded and she nodded. "Incredible! How much did this story unveil?" He asked eagerly  
and she opened her mouth to answer when the Supreme Kai of Time cut her off.

"No, no, no!" She yelled her arms forming an x as she glowered at them. "That kind of information can't be spouted out all willy-nilly! Knowledge about the future is strictly forbidden!" Shin blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know how Lord Zen-Oh hates spoilers!"

"Ah, that's right. Forgive me, I got a little ahead of myself." He apologized while Corrin pointed at herself.

"So what does that mean for me?" She asked worriedly, half-wondering who this Lord Zen-Oh was. Fortunately, the female Kai only smiled back reassuringly.

"I suppose it's only natural you would know such things. How else would you protect the timeline unless you knew what needed to be done? In your case, we can let it slide just this once, m'kay?" She winked at Corrin, who found herself grinning a little at the shortest Kai's antics.

"So, what now?" Corrin asked as her eyes darted between the others, her excitement returning with a vengeance.

"Now, your training begins."

* * *

Corrin, based off corn, is considered a traditional Saiyan name in my fic. Her full name is Corrin Anna Cobb, and yes, that is a shameless pun for corn on the cob. When Vegeta addresses Corrin in the future, he'll use the Saiyan spelling of her name, Coryn, believing this is how her name is genuinely spelt. Of course, neither Corrin nor Vegeta are aware of this misunderstanding. I did this for several reasons.

Firstly, this, unknowingly, adds more grounding to Corrin's made-up history, which will be revealed later in the story. And secondly, when I started brainstorming this fic, I was going to basically do a novel version of Xenoverse. My OC was meant to be a full-blooded Saiyan, (because everybody wants to go Super Saiyan), which meant I spent A LOT of time looking through vegetables and the names I could make off of them. Originally, I went with Maisy/Mazie as my OC's name, but while I slowly grew to dislike it, hence the renaming.

–Hexalys


End file.
